The wolf of time ( Bleach Fanfiction)
by Kataradragon
Summary: What would happend if Komamura Sajin had a daughter?. A daughter who have the power to controll time. A power Aizen want to controll.
1. Prologue

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a28e7b5cc80e13f925b89e2c1005822"In a cold night outside the wall of soul society, stood a woman dressed I a very big dirty brown cloak covering her whole body and stared at the stone wall. Time was running out for her, she only had a few hours left before her body was nothing more than a memory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="693e3827671bd4783314bd333274f5e0"She sighs tiredly and rested her back against a big old sakura tree, a tree she meets her love every night. But today he didn't come like he used to, and it worried her. if he didn't come soon, she had to hide their treasure, a treasure he didn't know about yet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d111da2cd2ffd0336bd8124a3a472e58"" Where are you Komamura?. Time is running out...Ahhh." just talking made her body hurt more, and harder for her to stand up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b27b193f8ef2ea26f17f78649f5c10f3"" Am afraid Captian Komamura will not come." Said a voice that made the women shiver while she turned to the owner of the voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="086bdcf6b7880aac6aca1e82a98dea14"" Why are you here, Sōsuke Aizen?."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25f4f9ecae444fa03161b7619c69c977"He smirked at the women and walked slowly up to her. " Am here to take the last piece for my plan, which I know you are holding." His smirk got bigger. " Amser."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b7af2a75f4a94f19df38a8fb16dc1e2"The women pushed her body away from the tree and stared at Aizen. " I don't know what you talking about."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fef03030ca8d7d88a985a68cf522872b"He stops walking and glared at her while his hand was on the handle of his sword./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d531752bc201dbbb1fe4fbc24d414c4"" I read all about you, or more specifically the power of Timeecpa. You have the power to control time, and live forever. But you only die after giving birth to a child."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2634c824f282ccd7c9aac0b1c9d496e"Amser eyes widen and movement was seen under her cloak, but she didn't say anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5063872fc324efdb74f16fe8969597e"Aizen begins to walk again. " I read that you die when the child comes out, but you are still alive." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2431e46b5a95dc4fe17533a7de8bc0df"" You stay away from my child," Growled Amsen and took a few step back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6d39b970d517117deae0ace2fa72f24"Aize laughs. " Am sorry but I need that child."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afa0d64c5cfd2a0cae508b803a4669ac"Amsen turned around to run away, but another captain was standing there smiling at her like a scary snake. " You have nowhere to run." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="630acd1eac7af9d4a68505adad8c1699"Amsen looked at them both and took a deep breath. " I may be dying, but I can still use my power." She held out her hand and two golden cloaks flew to the two captain. Aizen and the other captain tried to back away from the cloak, which only made the women smile a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3f5b35d58a47035158816fc2d14b63a"" Time break," when she said that, the both captains stood frozen in their movement. Like time did stop for them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaeba11122297db8db1174b8f066bb86"Amsen took a few deep breath and stared at Aizen. " That won't keep you two long, but I can at least find a place to keep my child safe." And she was gone, while the two men were frozen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55f48ea5e93b6153fb795903b60a212e"In the human world stood Urahara Kisuke outside his store and stared up at the night sky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff1d2ff71c4e9a57d8c8709d2e370340"" It feels like a peaceful night," he glanced at the side at the shadow. " You look tired Amsen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7206bb965c7db39c5b391c342c988ce"Amsen was in the shadow cured her body into a ball and breathe heavily. Sweat was visible on her and she didn't have so much energy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b3ca80e01515ef18ba008c1aadc5f15"" I need your help Urahara Kisuke," she tried to stand up, but directly sat back down. " Oh dear, looks like my time is out." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82206be0e6926e7c9298539419fc8522"Urahara walked over to her and saw something flying up in the sky from her body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28b0b8f4b2e3b422d86b1b31b8cd9173"" What do you need my help with?." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de230a69ee9fc26a4bbb0e00175d675e"she looked up at him and had a very serious face. " Aizen is after my child."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d919b6ef1c71ac695fe2adfe83a9fa6a"Urahara eyes widen. " Your child."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70fb2f63cc25ace2f75d30bfbb887d52"She nodded. " yes, I want you to keep my child safe. Aizen wants to use her power for his own plans. I don't want that for my ." She held a hand over her face and Urahara could see half of her face was gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b385defc9762746dc0c9bd34aaf5482c"" Amsen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a559954b0cc42e4b63b11db505fccb66"She looked up at him again and handed him what she keeps safe under her cloak. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e7cfcda51cea091f2ac2a4c7d7031db"" Please." Tears were coming from her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8da74281d4e30a99fd47c4772e1f6171"Urahara sat down on his knees and took the child who was wrapped in a very beautiful dark blue fabric with a little mark of a golden cloak. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b41d313d5a405afa23f2adc9fe30a4f"" I just have one question."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82e179e176e6577a304ff921f43d7408"She nodded. " You better hurry before am gone forever."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46b9a04acaee014e16b1e3924c5bcf69"" Who is her father?." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b34152e9d8b2d2950aa4ef47f1e2f237"She looked away and stared up at the moon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5043db0c368e2d298b22d9fcb2e2db5e"" Komamura Sajin, captain of the 7th Division." more tears came. " he doesn't know about this child, I was going to tell him. But Aizen came instead and I didn't have the energy to keep her safe that long."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f74254194c320deff124f1978158cfad"" Her?." Urahara stared down at the child and moved away the fabric around its head, and he got a real surprise. The baby had snow hair that glowed in the light of the moon. But that was not the thing that surprised Urahara, what surprised him was that the child had white wolf ear coming out from its head and a small birth mark looking like clock pointer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="271a8b7be7cd40f17c38e1e610319353"Amsen saw his surprise and gave him a small smile. " Yeah, she is part wolf and part Timeecpa." She took a deep breath and laid down, while her arms and legs were fading away. " It's possible that she also has some shinigami power too, am not sure. I heard many stories that a child can not have both Shinigami and Timeecpa power, but.." She looked at her daughter. " My daughter is different," blood was beginning to come out from her mouth and she stared up at the sky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04f8ef1d87fee9bb25c8012b29acca3a"" Tala."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e524c2a804b22abbaf5911d23998f7f"She turned to Urahara. " Her name is Tala," She smiled at him before she was completely gone./p 


	2. Chapter 1

**15 years later**

 **Urahara pov**

Fifteen years after Amsen died, I have been looking after her daughter like she was my own daughter. At first, i thought about finding a family that could take care of her, but I realize a family couldn't take care of her. She was half Timeecpa and wolf, with maybe some shinigami power. And with a baby with that kind of power, is something humans can't help her control. The first thing I did was making her a body, that could seal her power while she was growing up and not show the tail and ears. But I couldn't do anything about her white hair, but I think it suiting her better than any other color. She was a very quiet and easy child. She never screamed or got angry over small things, but it was not easy to keep her hidden from the soul society. It happened a few times that her power broke through the seal in her body and made a big mess in the city. And a shinigami comes to the human world and try to find out who made that mess.

" Dad," I jumped in surprise and turned around to see Tala standing behind me with soaking wet school clothes.

I directly. Stood up and walked over to her. " What happened?. Did somebody try to bully you?."

" What?. No, no. It's raining outside and I didn't take an umbrella with me." She tried to take out all the water in her hair, before looking back at me. " Didn't you hear it was raining?."

I laughed nervously and pushed my hat over my face. " No."

She sigh." I go and changes before I make some food, do you know what Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai want to eat?."

I pushed up my hat. " They will not come until tomorrow."

She turned to me and narrow her eyes. " Is it things for the shop again?."

I nodded nervously and cover my mouth with my fan. " It's just a few new things."

" But who even buy them?."

" I have very special customers."

" 'Special customers', sometimes it feels like you four are hiding something from me." She shook her head and walked to her room to take a shower. But she didn't see my serious face when she said that. I never told her about the Shinigami world or about her mother. I wanted to give her chance to a normal life, but I know someday I must tell her. When the time is right.

I waited in the kitchen for a few minutes before she comes back in new clothes and walked to the refrigerator.

" So, how was your day?."

She shrugged her shoulder and took out a few thing from the refrigerator. " It was okay. Same old boring lesson." She was quiet for a few seconds. " Dad, can I ask you something?."

" Of course you can my little moonlight."

I could hear her growling when I said that.

" Why do you call me that?."

" Because your hair reminds me of the beautiful moon we have."

She ran her hand through her long hair and was in deep thought. " Did I get the hair from mom?."

I looked away. " Yes, she was known for her hair."

" Really?." She turned to look at me. " What was she like?."

" Different."

She looked disappointed at the answer. " You say that every time, why can't you tell me something about her?."

" Because it's hard to explain how she was, she was very special." the truth was I couldn't come up with a story about Amsen, and also it felt wrong to lie about how she really was.

" But why do you want to talk about mom?."

" I was with Ichigo today, today was the day he lost his mother. He told me so much about his mother. But I don't know anything about mine."

I could see she was near to cry and that almost broke my heart, I didn't want her to be sad. But I couldn't tell her now. " Am sorry sweety, some day I will tell you. But not now."

" You say that every time." She rubbed away the tears that escaped from her eyes. " But anyway, do you know Rukia?."

" Isn't that your new classmate?."

She nodded. " Yes, I hear her and Ichigo talking about you. Something about shinigami, hollow and soul society."

My whole body froze this wasn't good. " Well, they maybe read a very good book that was about it."

She didn't look convinced." But dad, they are up to something, I even saw Ichigo on two places. But some times he was dressed like he was a swordsman."

Crap, I stood up so fast that I almost knocked over the table. Tala stared at me in surprise.

" Dad?."

" I just remember something, I be soon back."

 **Tala pov**

I watched my dad walking out and sighed. Did he still think I was a kid?. Am not blind, I have seen all the weird things he tried to hide from me. I let go of the knife I had in my hand, and walked after my dad after I put on a raincoat. I want to know what he is hiding from me, and what Ichigo and Rukia are doing. I follow him all the way to Ichigo's house while it was raining and watched him knock on Ichigo window and waited a few step away from the house. Ichigo and Rukia a few seconds later came out, with an umbrella to take shield from the rain.

"What do you want, Urahara?." Said Ichigo annoyed while closing the door

My dad looked around while having a serious face. "Sorry, for making you go out in this bad weather. But we need to talk."

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and back at my dad. " About what?," asked Rukia.

My dad looked around one more time and I hoped that he didn't see me behind the brick wall I was hiding.

" It's about Tala, she heard you two talk about the hollow, shinigami and the soul society."

I took a peek and saw Rukia staring at him in surprise. " But isn't she your daughter?. Doesn't she know about Shinigami?."

My dad shook his head. " No."

Rukia was in deep thought. " That's weird, I feel a really strong restsu from her."

" That's because she is half Timeecpa…."

" What!," Rukia cover her mouth when she said that loud. " really?."

Ichigo looked at Rukia. " What is a Timeecpa?."

"Timeecpa is very strong being who controls time. They can even change it. They are higher than us Shinigami, and the law says we shinigami are not allowed to begin a fight with a Timeecpa." Said Rukia and stared at dad. " You say she was half Timeecpa, is her other half shinigami?."

He shook his head. " sort of, you see. Am not her father, her mother came to me before she died. She told me somebody tried to take her daughter to use her power. She had to run before she could tell Talas real dad about her." He looked down. " I haven't told her yet because I don't feel ready to tell her."

" Why not tell me now?." All three turned to my voice and stared at me like I was a ghost.

" Tala, what are you doing here?." said the man I called dad.

I rolled my eyes. " Do you think am blind?. I know you were up to some things, so I follow you." before he could say anything back I hit his head. " Did you think I was not going to see you as my dad if you told me the truth?. You took care of me ever seems i was born, I love you as my dad and nothing will change that."

Dad was quiet for a few seconds before his whole body was shaking with laughter.

"You really are a great daughter."

I laughed and turned to Rukia who stared at me with big eyes. " What?."

" This is really against the law," She turned to my dad. " You will be sent to death when the soul society finds out about her."

I glanced at my dad. " You have a lot to tell me"

He nodded a yes and had his serious face when he turned to Rukia. " Are you going to tell them about Tala?."

Rukia opened her mouth, but before she could say anything a door appears behind her. And made my dad and Rukia look scared.

" No," my dad turned to me and lifted me into his arms and jumped away.

" Dad, what are you doing?."

" They can't see you."

"Who?." I looked over his shoulder to see we were already on the other side of the city.

" Those who work for the soul society."


	3. Chapter 2

Urahara knew that he couldn't hide the truth from Tala forever, but he never thought that she would follow him and eardrop the conversation he had with Rukia and Ichigo. But then the door from the soul society begin to appear, and the only thing he could think of was getting Tala far away before the Shinigami's saw her. Even if it meant that he had to leave Rukia and Ichigo against somebody they couldn't win against. He jumped from building to building, and after a while he stop on top off a tall building far away from the shinigami.

" Dad, what about Ichigo and Rukia?." Asked Tala who was still in his arms and looked at the direction they were before, and a big cloud of smoke was visible.

He wanted to tell her that they were going to be okay, but he couldn't open his mouth to say it to her when he knew too well that Ichigo and Rukia were not going to be okay. Tala turned her eyes at him, and he could feel how she study his face with hard eyes.

" They are in real trouble, aren't they?."

"Yeah," was the only thing he could say.

"Why did you leave them behind?."

" because I had to get you away from there before they saw you. I promise your mother to keep you safe, and am not going to break that promise."

"But what about Ichigo and Rukia?. Do they even have a chance against them?."

He shook his head. " they have no chance again them, we can only hope that Ichigo gets away with a big brush."

" And Rukia?."

Urahara sigh and looked away. " The shinigami's will take her back to the soul society to give her punishment."

"Punishment?. For what?."

" because she gave her power over to Ichigo, and it's against the soul society law for shinigami to give over their power to a human."

Uraraha saw tala looking at the direction Ichigo and Rukia where, and he could see that she looked really confused. " Rukia said that you broke the law too."

"I broke many rules in the soul society."

She turned her eyes at him. " But she said you would be sent to death if the soul society knew about me, why is that?."

Urahara looked down at the roof and thought carefully what to say, but then he felt the shinigami's restsu were gone and it was only a faint feeling of Ichigo's restsu left in the air. " They are gone."

Before he could let Tala say anything, he jumped back the same way back to where he left Ichigo and the sight was bad. Ichigo in his shinigami form was lying on the wet ground with a big open wound on his chest. Tala jumped out from Urahara's arms and ran to Ichigo.

"Ichigo!."

Ichigo eyes turned to Tala and groaned. " They took Rukia, I had no chance against them."

Urahara pushed down his hat over his eyes while walking over to Ichigo and Tala.

" Its no surprise, you just fought against strong shinigami who have trained many years to get that powerful. You are just an amateur against them."

Ichigo glared at Urahara. " You knew I had no chance against them."

Urahara nodded. " Yes." He bent down and stared down at Ichigo with narrow eyes.

" But I can help you get stronger, stronger than them."

Ichigo's eyes widen. " really?."

" But only if you are willy to do it, and save Rukia."

Ichigo grinned. " Bring it on."

"Dad."

Urahara turned to tala who had a very serious face. " Can I fight with Ichigo too?."

" No," There was no way that he would let her fight with Ichigo, even if she had any training how to fight he would still say no.

" Dad, I want to help."

"I said no."

" Why?. I know that I have no training, but you can teach me with Ichigo."

" I promise your mother to keep you safe."

tala stood up. " Rukia is my friend, and I want to help. "

"It's too dangerous, and if I let you go there, the people I try to hide you from will find you."

Uraha could see that Tala begin to get angry, and small white lightning begin to appear in her hands.

" Tala, calm down." Said Urahra and put a hand on Talas shoulder.

She glared at him and Urahara could see her eyes turned completely white.

" Don't tell me to calm down!."

" You must calm down, or you will destroy the whole city."

She stared at him with wide eyes, the lightning from her hand disappeared and her eyes turned back to its normal color. " I just want to help."

" Urahara."

Both Tala and Urahara turned to Ichigo who was now in a sitting position.

" Even if you said that you are keeping her safe from those guys, but how long are you planning to keep her safe?. Did you ever thought of teaching her to defend herself?. Fight when you cant be by her side?." Ichigo looked down at the ground with sad eyes." I lost my mom because she tried to save me, and I wish I had this power to defend myself that time. But you have a chance to teach her, to learn how to fight with her power and help me save Rukia."


	4. Chapter 3

**Tala pov**

Dad stared at Ichigo with serious eyes before pushing his hat over his eyes and sighed.

" You are right she needs to learn how to fight. I have kept her in the dark far too long."

He glanced at me and gave me a sad smile.

" I guess the overprotective father instinct made me blind."

" Coughs!."

Both me and dad turned to Ichigo who was now leaning on all four and coughing up blood, while the rain become worse.

" Ichigo!." I ran over to him and put one of his arms over my shoulder, and slowly helped him up. " We must you get you out of this rain."

" Take him back to our house, Tala. I must get Kon so Ichigo can get back into his body."

I turned to my dad and tiled my head in confusion. " Who is Kon?."

Dad opened his mouth, but before he could even say something. A loud scream was heard behind him.

" ICHIGO!."

ichigo looked up and sighed annoyed. " Speaking of the devil."

I looked at Ichigo confused before I saw a second Ichigo running at us in just a pair of pants.

" ICHIGO!." Tears were coming out from the Ichigo 2 before his eyes landed on me. And his face lit up, and his eyes turned into hearts.

" Big boobs!."

" What?." I said in surprise and before I had time to react he jumped at me and pressed his face against my chest and made me fall down backward.

"Hey!. " I glared at him and saw him rubbing his face against my breast with a pervert look.

" So soft….puffy wuffy...booby woobies!."

"Smack!."

A stick hit his head hard and made him sit up while holding his head, and when he turned around to see who hit him, he froze. Right behind him stood dad with a very deadly look, while holding a stick in his hands.

" Touch my little girl like that again, and you are dead."

" Yes, sir." Said 'Ichigo' while shrinking down in fear.

I slowly sat up and covered my chest with my arms, while looking at the two Ichigo in front of me. " How?."

" I tell you when we get back home, right now." He turned to Ichigo 2 and grabbed his arm.

" And I will have a serious talk with you later."

Ichigo 2 gulped. " Oh boy."

The Ichigo i was helping before glared at Ichigo 2. " Why are you running with my body with just pants?!."

" Oh, when you left me right outside your house. Your younger sister came out and took the shirt because it was covered in mud."

Ichigo growled but moaned in pain and covered one of the brushes with his hand.

" Ahh!."

"let's get you back to our house, you still hurt after the fight," I said while helping him up again. Ichigo 2 walked over to Ichigo's other side and helped him stand up.

" Listen to the lady with the wonderful boobs."

I glared at him while slowly helping Ichigo back to my house, but the other Ichigo who was staring at my chest the whole way was getting on my nerve. But during the whole way back home, dad told me who this other Ichigo was. Apparently, this was Ichigo's real body, but when he turned into a shinigami he needed a soul candy to take care of his body.

And this soul candy name was Kon, and he usually was in a stuffed lion body. I didn't really get it, but at least I didn't have to say Ichigo 2.

When we finally were home, me and Kon took Ichigo to one of the spare room. And put him down one of the spare bed we had.

" Now," dad turned to Kon and hit him right in the stomach, and a small green ball jumped out from his mouth, while he fell down like a lifeless doll. " Ichigo need to get back in his body."

I just stood there watching with wide eyes while Ichigo becomes one with his body, it was like watching a fantasy movie, but this was for real.

" Get some rest Ichigo you need it." Said, dad, before both he and I walked out of the room and closed the door.

" Will he be okay, dad?." We both begin to walk our way to the kitchen, and I saw dad pushing down his hat over his eyes.

" He will be fine after some rest and healing, but without training, he will never have a chance to save Rukia." He glanced at me. " Do you really want to do this, Tala?."

I nodded. " Yes, Rukia is my friend, and I can't let Ichigo do this alone."

" Even so, I don't think you two will be strong enough alone. You need some more people to help you."

" Do you know somebody who wants to help us?."

" Actually, I do. And I think you know them very well."

I stared at him in surprise. " Really?. Who is it?."

He opened the door to the kitchen, and I was surprised to see three people sitting around the table.

"Inoue?. Sado?. Ishida?."

" Ah, Tala!~." Inou and Sado smiled at me, while Ishida pushed up his glasses and acted like he wasn't interested, before turning to Dad.

" Why did you call us here?."

" Ah," dad took out a fan and sat down. " well I wanted to ask for your help, for a rescue mission."


	5. Chapter 4

**Urahara pov**

Everybody stared at me seriously, except Tala who looked confused between me and the others. She slightly moved closer to me.

" Dad, I don't understand."

I smiled at her and put an arm around her and gently hugged her, and explained to her what sort of power Inoue, Sado and Ishida had and how they could help save Rukia. Tala listens with interest and stared at them with wide eyes. Inoue and Sado gave a small nod when I told her about their power, but Ishida just stood up and walked to the door.

Tala follows him with her eyes.

"Ishida?."

Ishida stop in front of the door.

" Am not going to help."

"What!?. Why?." Asked Tala and stood up.

"Shinigami and Quincy are enemies I have no reason to help."

Tala gasped in shock before her face hardened in anger. " Are you telling me that you won't help your friends when they need you?."

"Friends?." Ishida turned to her while pushing up his glasses. " Shinigami and Quincy can't be friends."

"Says who?."

Ishida narrows his eyes, while I chuckled lightly and pointed my fan at him.

"She's right, who said that we can't be friends?. You and Ichigo have fought together a few times and become a very good team. Why must 'what you are' stand between your friendship?."

"They are right."

I looked at Inou who had a very serious face while her hold on her skirt tightened.

" Ichigo is still Ichigo nothing can change that." She put a hand over her heart and closed her eyes. " He put his life to save mine. " She glanced at Sado. " And Sado's. Ichigo always think about his friends before himself.

And this time we will be there to give him a hand, and help save Rukia."

Ishida only stood there and stared at all of us with hard eyes, before he walked away without saying a word.

Tala quickly stood up and was going to run after him, but I stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

" Give him some time, Tala. He has grown up by thinking that Quincy and shinigami are two groups that can never be friends."

Tala glared at the door and sat down beside me again.

" Do you think he will come back and help us?."

I sigh. " I hope so."

 **Tala pov**

Dad turned to me with a small smile before caressing my cheek gently.

" Go and get some sleep Tala, we talk more tomorrow when Ichigo wakes up."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the serious face he gave me made me close my mouth and gave a small nod.

" Alright." I glanced at Inoue and Sado who smiled at me.

" We will come back tomorrow," said Sado while they both stood up and walked out from the room.

Inoue who was the last one out waved at me happily. " See you tomorrow, Tala~."

I waved back at her with a small smile. " Yeah, see you tomorrow."

After they left, dad put his hands on my shoulders and looked deeply into my eyes.

" Tala, do you really want to do this?."

I nodded. " Yes, Rukia is my friend, and I want to help."

Dad sigh and rubbed his face. " Alright, we begin yours and Ichigo's training tomorrow after he wakes up."

" Will he be strong enough for it?." Ichigo was still hurt from the fight, and he couldn't walk on his own yet. How in the world would he get the energy to even stand up to train tomorrow?.

Dad smiled at me and messed up my hair. " You see, go to your room and get some sleep."

I sigh and gave him a hug. " Goodnight dad."

He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. " Goodnight little moonlight."

I giggled when he called me by that nickname and walked to my room. But it was impossible for me to sleep. After everything that happened today, my brain was fully awake and didn't give any sign that I was tired all. And who would be tired after everything that happened today?.

I tried to lay in different positions but nothing gave me the feeling that I wanted to sleep, and I ended with laying on my back and stared up at the ceiling. It felt like I only stared at the ceiling for a few minutes till I heard a loud scream from Ichigo's room, and looked up to see the sunlight coming into my room from the window.

" I was up all night?." I asked myself in surprise before I heard another scream from Ichigo's room, and ran to his room the fastest I could run and opened the door to his room.

" Ichigo are you al…" My eyes widen by the scene in front of me, something I never thought I was going to witness. On top of Ichigo in the bed was Tessai who turned his eyes at me and held up a hand.

" Good morning, Tala. Did you sleep well?."

" Get off me!." Screamed Ichigo and turned to me. " Tala, help."

" Tessai what are you doing?." I asked while trying to not laugh.

" He was cold, and I read that sharing body warms helps injured patient heal faster."

" I told you to get off me!." Screamed Ichigo right at Tessai face and tried to sit up.

" Pss..Hahaha!." I couldn't hold it back anymore and laughed out loud and took a picture of them with my phone. " This is priceless," I said while laughing.

" Tala, delete that picture!."

" No way, am going to keep this one."


	6. Chapter 5

**Tala pov**

"Tala!." Screamed Ichigo before I closed the door, and left him and Tessai alone in the room. Just thinking about it made me giggle out aloud before walking to the kitchen where dad was standing in front of the stove with a pan in his hand and looked like a lost puppy.

Just seeing him with the pan, and in front of the stove made me ran at him faster than the speed of light, and grabbed the pan out from his hand.

" Oh no, you don't," I said with a warning voice and stood between him and the stove.

Dad blinked in surprise before smiling at me. " Ah good morning Tala, I was on my way to make some breakfast."

"Yeah, not a chance dad. " I said and pointed the pan at him. " Last time you cooked, you made a big mess all over the kitchen, and it took weeks to clean it up."

And that was true, one day when I was at school and Tessai and the other was out to do some errands. Dad decided to cook something on his own, and I don't know what he mixed together. But when i got home that day, I saw the whole kitchen covered in something slimy from top to bottom that sat hard against the kitchen surface.

I was really mad that day, and it took weeks for me and Tessai to clean it up, and we used over 25 cleaning bottles.

Dad laugh. " Alright, alright. I won't cook anything, but let me cut the vegetable at least. Am very good with a knife." He lifted up a knife and looked very proud. " Its very similar to a sword, and I let you know I was one of the best swordsmen at the soul society."

" Oh really," I said and glanced at the ingredients that were lying in the counter, and shook my head. " Alright, but don't destroy the counter or anything else."

Dad chuckled and walked over to the counter and before I could even blink he had already cut all the vegetable in just one swing.

" Wow," I said and looked at the perfect cute pieces on the counter.

" That's amazing."

" Why do you sound so surprised?. I told you I was a good swordsman."

" When it comes to food, its hard to believe you without seeing it for real," I said and begin to cook. " Say, dad, you are going to train me and the other today. But where can we train without anybody seeing us or disturb us?."

" Oh you see, I have the perfect place for us to train without anybody disturbing us." He sounded so sure when he said that, and I couldn't help to stare after him while he walked to the table, and wonder what sort of place he was planning for us to train.

But I got my answer after Inou and Sado came over, and we all got some breakfast in our stomach. And dad showed us a secret door that was hidden under all the wooden boxes in the stockroom.

" Has the door always been there?." I asked and stared down at the pitch black opening in the floor.

" Yes, this door has been here before you were even born."

I stared at dad in surprise and wonder how I could have missed this door all this year. I have lived in this house, all my life, and played hide and seek many times. And the stockroom was always my go-to hiding place. But I never saw the sign of a door existing in here.

"Now, Let's get down to our training ground. " Said Dad happily and begin to climb down a metal ladder that I didn't see, down in the dark hole.

" Come on everybody."

I glanced at Ichigo and the other who climbed down after dad, without even saying anything, while I just stood there and stared down at the pitch black hole and gulped.

" Alright," I took a deep breath and begin to climb down after the other, but I almost had a heart attack when i had climbed down the ladder for a while and couldn't see the light from above me anymore. " Oh lord." I looked down and only saw darkness below me.

" Dad!. How far down is this ladder going?."

" Just a little more, moonlight. Just be careful at the end of the tunnel."

Ichigo's voice begin to ring through the darkness.

" Don't tell me you are scared of the dark, Tala?."

"Oh no, and not scared of climbing down a ladder in a where tight space tunnel in complete darkness," I said angrily and tried to not look down.

" So you are scared of the dark."

"No!. Am not!." I screamed down at him and felt how my breathing got heavier, and sweat begins to run down my forehead. "It's not the darkness am scared of."

A while later I could finally see some light under me and I could breath out in relief. But when I was finally was out of the tunnel, I almost lost my grip of the ladder in surprise when saw the training ground dad was talking about. This was a thousand times bigger when I thought it would be.

" Wow," I said while climbing down the last part of the ladder and looked around.

" How big is this place?."

Dad appeared behind me with a proud smile. "It's a little bigger than the city."

"What!." I looked around again, and couldn't believe this place existed under the house.

Dad clapped his hands together to gets everybody's attention and had a serious face.

" Alright, we don't have a long time to train you for rescuing Rukia, but we teach you so much that you can survive at the soul society." He turned to Ichigo who was still covered in bandages. " Ichigo, you have to train with your body for now. You will train against Ururu."

"What!." Ichigo turned to Ururu in surprise and back at dad. " Can she really fight?."

"Oh yes," said dad and turned to Ururu. " She is much stronger than you think."

"I won't hold back." Said Ururu and bowed.

"Tessai will train Inou and Sabo." Dad turned to me and looked at his walking stick in deep thought. " I will train you Tala, but you need to train with your real form."

"My real form?." I asked in surprise before he pressed the bottom of the walking stick hard against my forehead, and then i felt a painful feeling like something was ripping me apart before I landing on the ground on my back.

" Ouch!." I rubbed my forehead and glared at my dad. " That hurt!." I screamed loudly and was on my way to stand up before I saw my lifeless body lying in front of me with wide open eyes.

"AHHH!." I screamed aloud and backed away while breathing heavily.

Dad chuckled at me and appeared beside me and gently lifted me up on my feet.

" Calm down, Tala. Everything is okay."

Ichigo chuckled. " I had the same reaction to when that happened to me the first time too."

Inou walked over to me and had stars in her eyes and looked at me with amaze.

"Wow, you look amazing Tala."

"Huh?." I stared at her confused and looked down at myself to see I was now dressed in a long dark blue coat, with a white top, black shorts and black boots that was going all the ways to my knees. But other than that I couldn't see any other difference.

"I think you need to look at yourself in the mirror." Said, dad, before he turned me to a big mirror I didn't see was there, before gently punched me to it.

When i was in front of the mirror, I was shocked by my own reflection, and just stood there like a statue. Wonder if my eyes were playing tricks on me.

My whole appearance was different, my white hair was skinnier and longer than it was before, and my eyes was more wolf-like. But then the most surprising was the fluffy white ears that poked up on my head and the white wolf tail that poked out under the coat.

I grabbed the ears and pulled on them to be sure they were real.

"What the?." I looked down at the tail before looking at dad who smiled but looked very serious at me.

" That's the real you, Tala."


	7. Chapter 6

" The real me?." Asked Tala in confusion while walking around in a circle to get a better look at her big whitetail. " How can this be the real me?."

" I think its suit you well, Tala." Said Inou who stood right beside her, and stared at her with big eyes, before touching the fluffy white ears on Talas head. " Ah, they are so soft."

Tala stood frozen and didn't know what to do while Inoue was caressing her ears that felt really nice.

Her dad chuckled. " Scratch behind her ear, Inoue."

" What?." Tala glared at her dad before she felt Inoue hand moved behind her ear and scratched, and it was like her whole body had its mind of its own while a very enjoyable feeling washed over her, and she closed her eyes.

"Awe, so cute~." She heard Inoue say with a very girly voice and scratched more behind her ears. " Her tail is wagging so happily."

Tala eyes flew right opened and glanced over her shoulder to see her tail was wagging wildly like a dog that was really happy, while she heard her dad laughing in amusement.

" You should have seen her when she was a baby she was so cute when I scratched behind her ear."

Talas could feel her face het up while the other was laughing and wanted to scratch behind her ear to see more of her animal side they apparently thought was adorable.

" Okay, that's enough." Tala moved away from Inoue and the other and tried to not think how good it felt to be scratched behind the ear. But it didn't take a second before she felt somebody scratch her behind her ear again, and she sighs happily before she hit her face.

" Dammit it!."

" Oh, come little moonlight. You don't have to be embarrassed that we found your favorite spot to be scratch." Laughter her dad behind her, and she hit his hand away from her head and glared at him.

 **Urahara pov**

I couldn't help to laugh when she glared at me angrily with her face red in embarrassment. What could I say she was so cute when she enjoyed being scratch behind the ear, and see her tail wagging a sign that she liked it.

Tala frowned and hide her ears with her hands to prevent me or anybody else from touching them again.

" Okay, can we start to be serious instead of making fun of me?." She asked annoyed.

" Alright, alright. Lets split up and start our training." I turned to Ururu, who tilted her head. " Don't hold back on him, Ururu."

She bowed." Yes, sir."

I smiled and motion Tala to follow me, and walked far away from the other so we wouldn't disturb each other. I stopped with my back to Tala and looked down at the ground.

To be truthful I was still not happy about teaching her how to fight, maybe because I didn't want to hurt her during the process or maybe the father said of me just couldn't accept the fact, she needs to learn how to protect herself.

" Tala," I said with a hard voice without turning around to face her. " Attack me."

" What?!." Said Tala in surprise and I could imagine how surprised she looked behind my back. " With your back faced to me?."

" Yes, I want to know how you would attack your enemy when their back is faced to you. Try to attack me now!." I said with a much harder voice and tightened my hand around my walking stick before hearing steps running toward me. I sigh and used my speed to move before Tala hit my head with her fist and kicked her right in her stomach.

" AHH!." Tala gasped in surprise before falling down to the ground with her arms wrapped around her stomach and breathed heavily. " H..How?."

" You were running too slow, with that speed you would easily be killed by the Shinigami at the soul society," I said with a hard voice and stared down at her.

" If you want to save Rukia you need to work on your speed."

Tala breathed heavily and was going to say something, but was interrupted by a big explosion that happened where Ichigo and Ururu where. She turned her attention to where the explosion came from.

" What was that?."

" That would be Ururu who give Ichigo a hard time," I said and pulled her up on her feet. "Let's try again."

 **Hours later**

" Come on Tala you almost got it.' I said with a happy tone while Tala was laying on the ground with her face in the ground, covered in bruises and dirt. For 4 hours straight she had tried to attack me with no avail. But the positive side was that she had got a little faster, but she was still too slow.

" Come on, Tala. You doing progress."

She groaned and slowly tried to push herself up from the ground.

" I wonder if Ichigo has a hard time as i do."

"Hm." I turned to the direction Ichigo and Ururu were, and shrugged my shoulder, and turned back to her. " Don't think about him right now come on let's try again."

She sighs heavily and tried to run at me with a much faster speed and tried to hit me, but she was still too slow to even touch me. I jumped up in the air and landed right on top of her and made her fall back on the ground with her face first, with me standing on her.

" Ouch," I heard her mumble against the ground before I walked off her, and looked at her with sad eyes. Doing all this made my heart hurt every time I punched her or hurt her. But I have to be this hard so she could get stronger in just a few days.

 **Tala pov**

I groaned while slowly pushing myself up while glaring at my dad. Who stared down at me with hard eyes, and I couldn't help to growl in annoyance. For hours now have I tried to attack him, and every time he easily docked it and attack me with so much power that I thought my whole body was going to break in million pieces. But this time was so humiliated when he just jumped up in the air and landed on me so hard, that I made a big hole that was the shape of my body. I scratched the ground with my long nails, while I thought about how much I wanted to be stronger.

Strong enough to defeat dad, who looked like he was playing with me while I trying with everything I got, strong enough to save Rukia.

 **Urahara pov**

I stared at Tala who sat on the ground with hard eyes on me, while a strong restsu appeared from her and made everything around us shake violently.

Even I could feel the heavy weight of it pushing me down, and it almost took everything I had to stand up. But I couldn't help to smile while watching Tala stand up, with her white hair, wolf ears and tails were glowing strongly.

" Interesting," I said excited and tighten my hand around my walking stick and waited for her to run at me. But before I realize what happened she was right in front of me she just appeared like magic. My eyes widen, and I stared at her in amaze while I saw her raising one of her hands in the air, and a sword appeared in her hand.


End file.
